The Winchester Boys: Sons of Sam
by Winchester Hanson
Summary: Takes place between season 3 and 4. Sam is lost and drinking demon blood when he comes across two hunters on a case. The hunters are related to Jess. Jessica is alive and raising Sam's sons. What happens when they meet again?
1. Prologue

Standing in the cold brisk November air, Allen berries his only daughter. His wife Kristen is being comforted by her sister. In all his years, Allen never thought that he would have to bury one of his children. Everyone had given him their condolences except his estranged brother and nephew.

Jacob, Allen's older brother, had not been in contact with their family since Diana's death back in 1988. Diana was Jacob and Allen's little sister, who died to unforeseen circumstances. Ever since then, Jacob has been traveling around for work with his son.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Allen feels the cold start to make his nose drip because of how long he has been standing by Jessica's grave. He can't stop thinking about how Jessica was his little girl. No matter how old she got, he should have been there to protect her. Fire is an awful way to go. Allen sees the flesh burning off his daughter's skin every time he closes his eyes. The image haunts him.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he jumps. Allen turns around to find an aged version of his brother and nephew.

"We are sorry about Jessica, but everyone ends up six feet under in the end," Jacob bluntly slurs.

Taking in a deep breath, Jaden apologies, "Sorry, Dad drunk a little too much licker. I had to drive us here." Allen takes Jaden's outstretched hand, and Jaden explains, "I know we did not make it to the service, but we wanted to pay our respects. Uncle Allen."

"Of course," Jessica's father responds.

The three stand there awkwardly for a good while before Allen speaks up.

"I wish there was some way to bring Jess back. I would do anything to let her live her life." His voice chokes up as he remembers his daughter.

Slipping an arm around his brother, Jacob says, "You know brother, there is a way you can get your daughter back."

Pushing his brother off, Allen snaps, "Shut up you drunk." Alcohol lingers in the air around them. "There is no way to bring Jessica back. She is dead."

Smirking, Jacob says, "Oh, there is one way. But it does come at a price."

"What price?" Allen asks, sure his brother is on one of his drunken rants about ghosts and demons.

"One soul," Jacob answers.

Allen just rolls his eyes.

Coming within inches of his brother's face, Jacob warns, "I would not joke about this, Allen. You can trade your soul for Jessica's life. It is my job to know about all things unnatural, strange, and weird. Based off how much you cared for Jessica, I figured that you might want to take the offer. The only thing is I warn you, your soul will be sold to a demon. He will come back in ten years to collect your soul, and Jessica will be alive that entire time." Handing Allen a folded piece of paper, Jacob adds, "These are the instructions. Believe me on not, but I do know about these kinds of things."

As Jacob walks away, Allen holds him back and asks, "What do you want me to do? Believe in your mumbo jumbo and make a deal with the devil?"

"Not the devil. A demon," Jacob corrects.

Interjecting himself into the conversation, Jaden says, "Uncle Allen, we just thought that you deserved to know that there is one way to bring back Jessica. What you do with what we say is all up to you." He starts to walk back to the car with his dad before he stops and turns around, "If it was me, I would not sell my soul." Then Jaden and his dad drive off in their old pickup truck.

Later that night, Allen finds himself at a crossroads. He does not believe in his brother's nonsense. At the same time, what does he have to lose?


	2. Sons of Sam

Over the past few years, Jess has adjusted to the life Jacob and Jaden have. They are hunters, taking down anything supernatural.

Her uncle decided that Jess would not be able to go back to her normal life because everyone believed her to be dead. Jess did not agree with this, but she tolerated Jacob's decision. After all, she has him to think for telling her father about the crossroad demon.

July 23, 2008

Sam has been without his brother for months now, and he has been slipping.

He has been tracking a demon that has been causing deaths in the small town. The first thing he did was go to the morgue.

Flashing his fake FBI badge, Sam easily gets past security only to find two officers already investigating Daniel Bones' corps. Nodding in acknowledgment to the two officers, Sam says, "Hello, gentlemen."

Pointing to the stab wound in the dead man's chest, the older officer asks, "This is an alleged suicide correct?"

"Yes," The coroner replies. "There was no evidence anyone else was present at the house, and a suicide note was left."

Sam asks, "And the unusual thing about this suicide is that...?"

Pulling the tarp down to revile more of the body, the corner responds, "He was a double amputee."

Sam immediately knew this was something supernatural when he saw the man's missing limbs. Without hands, no one would be able to stab themselves that precise.

"Do you mind if we have some time to take this in?" The younger officer asked.

"Of course," The coroner replies before he leaves Sam and the two officers alone.

"We can handle this case. I am sure you are needed more elsewhere in the bureau," The older officer tells Sam.

"No, sir. I am fine on this case alone officer..."

"Clemens," He replies. "Officer Jacob Clemens. My partner here is Officer Fitzgerald."

Sam smiles and nods, laughing internally. It seems college is actually coming in handy. "Clemens is Mark Twain's last name and Fitzgerald... I was not born yesterday. So, are you into authors?"

"Are you FBI?" Officer 'Fitzgerald' asks.

"Depends, are you hunters?" Sam inquires.

Jacob sighs, "Well, let's get rid of the formalities. I am Jacob, and this is my son Jaden. What do you think is causing all the havoc?" He asks Sam.

"Well, I think demons are behind this. If a demon had Daniel in his possession, he could easily stab himself, but I have to look at the crime scene for confirmation."

"Demons don't leave tracks," Jacob comments.

"No, but they do leave sulfur," Sam says.

When they reach the house, both Sam and the father-son duo find sulfur on the windows.

"I don't think I got your name?" Jayden says.

"Sam."

"Have a last name Sam?" He asks.

Turning to the other hunter, Sam quips, "Only if the two of you have last names."

"Fair enough," Jaden responds. Then Jaden 'accidentally' spills a flask of holey water on Sam.

Looking down at his wet suit, Sam holds out his arms as if 'really'. "Dude, I am not a demon."

Shrugging his shoulders, Jaden says, "Can't be too careful."

The three, though not used to working with others, work the case for several days. Unfortunately, the demon has been one step ahead until this point. The demon has possessed a woman, and she has already killed her husband.

"Jaden, draw a devil's trap," Jacob yells as he starts to recite an exorcism.

The possessed woman attacks Jacob and knocks the paint Jaden was using over.

"I have gotten started with this town," The demon exclaims. "Adding three hunters to my victim pool is only an added bonus."

With a shove, Jaden and Jacob slam against the wall.

Unaffected by the demon's attack, Sam gets off the ground, where he had been knocked out at the beginning of the ordeal. "That won't work on me," Sam says as he approaches the demon, Jacob and Jaden watching in disbelief. Outstretching his hand, Sam strains to send the demon back to where it belongs until he is red in the face. Suddenly, a black smoke irrupts from the helpless woman's mouth, and circles to the ground. The other hunters can only watch as Sam causes the demon to flame on the ground then vanish.

Immediately after, a bloody-nosed-Sam falls to the ground, drained and unconscious.

* * *

When Sam regains consciousness, he is strapped to a chair in the middle of a devil's trap.

He struggles against the straps. The last thing Sam remembers is sending the demon back down under before passing out.

"The monster awakens," Jacob says standing with what seems to be torture devices.

"No. This is a misunderstanding," Sam pleads.

Circling the devil's trap, Jaden asks, "Really, what are you?" Dousing Sam in holey water, Jaden says, "You don't burn at the touch of holey water like a demon, yet for the life of me, I can not think of another explanation for why the demon could not control you."

Slicing Sam's flesh with a silver blade, Jaden adds, "Your flesh does not bubble because of silver, yet from what we have seen, there is no way you can be human."

Looking up at the hunter's, Sam says, "I am not a shapeshifter, vampire, demon, possessed, werewolf, spirit, or anything else. I am a hunter, just like the two of you."

Drawing back his arm, Jacob gives Sam a good swing of his fist. "You are going to tell me who, and what you are." Holding up a flask, the older hunter asks, "Hunters don't take swigs of blood." Sam flinches as Jacob slams the flask down on a nearby table.

Sharpening a blade, Jacob asks, "Now... Your real name."

"Sam," He breathes.

Jaden takes several swings at Sam before handing the interrogation back over to his father.

Knowing he can't convince these hunters that he is not something that needs to be slaughtered, Sam spits his own blood onto the floor.

Jacob and Jaden torture Sam for several hours before taking a break. By that time, Sam is bloody and bruised. His face is swollen in some places, and he has a black eye.

Seeing how exhausted Sam is, Jaden says, "I don't think we will get much out of him tonight. Our best bet is to let him stew." With that in mind, the two lock up the barn Sam is being held in, and head into the nearby house for dinner.

Seeing the blood on her uncle and Jaden, Jessica worriedly asks, "What have the two of you been up to?"

Her uncle gruffly replies, "We were interrogating a demon or whatever he is. We don't know yet."

"What do you mean you don't know?" She asks.

"He says he is human, but the things he can do..." Jacob is quiet for a second. "No human could do the things that I have seen that man do. Plus, we believe he was drinking some sort of blood. Our best guess so far is that it may be demon blood." He sighs, "This is something we have never seen before."

"Isn't that unusual for you to have no idea what the creature is?" Jessica asks.

"Yes," Jacob answers.

Going into the living room, Jess stands in the threshold of the doorway watching her two sons play with hot wheels.

When she was brought back, she had no idea how she could ever be happy again since she had to leave her old life, but that changed when she discovered she was pregnant. Jacob said that would explain why her father, Allen, did not get the normal ten years after the crossroad deal was made.

Jayce is the older of the twins. Owen is his younger brother. Jayce has blond hair and more of Jess's features. While Owen is practically the spitting image of his father, Sam.

Thinking of Sam makes Jessica's heart ache, so she tries to think of him as little as possible, but it is hard when she is raising his sons.

Bringing herself back into reality, Jess picks up her two-year-olds and brings them to the table.

Meanwhile, in the old barn, Sam attempts to free himself, but it only results in his wrists being rubbed raw by the handcuffs. As he sits in the dark, he can't help but ask himself if this is the punishment he justly deserves. Jess died because he left her all alone. Then Dean sacrificed himself for Sam, leaving Sam with nothing really to live for. The only reason he can't take his own life is the promise he made to Dean that it would not come to that.

Throughout the night, Jacob continued to torture Sam into a confession, to no avail.

Jaden thought it would be good to hang out with Jessica and the little guys. The kids don't have a father, so the least he can do is be an uncle of sorts.

"Uncie J, can we play in the yard?" Jayce asks.

Jess reminds her son, "No, Jay. You know that you can not go outside when it is dark."

"Jay, catch," Owen says as he throws a ball in his brother's direction. When it hits Jay's face, he starts crying. Owen repeats that he is sorry so many times, Jess decides that the boys should go to bed early, so they calm down.

When Jayce and Owen are put to bed, Jess asks her cousin, "So, who are you interrogating?"

With a sigh, Jaden Admits, "I do not even know what we are interrogating. He claimed to be a hunter and helped us out on the case. It's just... He is not human. The guy exorcized a demon by using his energy or something. That is impossible."

"Could you possibly be torturing an innocent man?" Jess asks.

"We have never tortured anyone who is innocent. Jessica."

"What about that old man last year?"

"He was possessed!" Jaden argues.

"He still didn't deserve to die," Jess distantly states.

Jaden sighs, "We do what we have to to survive. You still don't understand. We are hunters. It is our job to hunt all things supernatural and kill them. That guy out there," Jared points over his shoulder, "he is not human; at least not anymore."

"I heard you and Uncle Jacob talking about demon blood. Is the thing really drinking it?" Jess asks.

"From what we can tell, yes." Then Jaden admits, "The one thing I don't get is why he didn't try to kill us when he had the chance. He must have known that we would hunt him, knowing what he is. Then again, monsters have no reasoning for what they do."

"Even if he is some creature, that does not mean he has to be evil," Jess suggests. "After all, you and Uncle Jacob could have been dead if it wasn't for his help."

Standing up, Jaden says, "I still don't trust him." Jess watches as Jaden goes out to the barn to torture the prisoner.

Jess knows what Jacob and Jaden do. They told her after the crossroads deal to bring her back. That does not mean she agrees with any of it. Jess stays out of her family's way when they are hunting, and she gets to have safety with her sons. Her uncle and his son protect the three of them.

Despite her no involvement with hunting, Jaden and Jacob have taught her much just in case she or her sons run into anything without them around.

In the barn, Jaden removes Sam's cuffs to see if Sam can get out of the devil's trap. At the same time, Jacob is pointing a gun at Sam in case he tries to escape.

When told to try to walk free, Sam steps out of the trap without any resistance. "See," Sam says. "I am not possessed. Now, can you please let me go."

"What's your name boy?" Jacob gruffly asks, as if Sam had not already mentioned it.

Deciding the truth would be the only way to get out of this alive, Sam admits, "Sam. Sam Winchester. My dad, John, was a hunter too."

Jacob chuckles, "John? You're John's boy?"

Sam nods, "Yes."

Jacob fires his shotgun on the floor in front of Sam. "Get back in the chair," Jacob yells. "Unless someone living can vouch for you, you aren't going anywhere."

"Can I at least get some water?" Sam asks.

Jacob tells Jaden, "Get him some holey water."

"That's fine," Sam says, knowing it won't hurt him any more than any other water.

After Jaden hands Sam the holey water, he says to Sam, "If you would tell us the truth of what you are, maybe we would not have to kill you. Speaking of which, what does kill your kind."

Sam coughs as he lets out a laugh. "Are you kidding me? I am a human. I assume you know what can kill a normal guy."

"Yes, but you are not normal", Jaden counters.

The next morning, everyone is taking a break from trying to crack Sam. Jacob is out getting groceries, Jaden is doing yard work, and Jess is outside with the kids.

As abnormal as her life has become, Jess still tries to allow her boys to have a somewhat normal life. They are the only thing she has. Jayce and Owen are running around in the yard as normal.

Jaden goes into the barn to get some tools to work on the tractor when he forgets to shut the barn door.

Owen wanders into the barn, without anyone noticing. He nears the torture tools that are on a table close to the devil's trap Sam is in. Owen smiles and tries to reach for one of the knives, thinking they are toys.

"No!" Sam shouts, not wanting the kid to get hurt.

Taking notice of Sam, Owen waddles on his little legs over to Sam. The child holds onto Sam's knee to steady himself. He can walk good, but he can still be clumsy on his feet at times.

Hearing a shotgun pump, Sam looks over to find Jaden, a gun in hand. "Get away from the boy," Jaden demands.

"I would if I could," Sam states. "But you tied me up. Now, just calm down and stop pointing the gun in the direction of a kid."

Running in, groceries still in hand, Jacob asks, "What's going on?"

Sensing something is wrong, Jess looks around to find her youngest son is nowhere to be seen, so she sweeps Jayce up in her arms and runs over to the barn, which her uncle ran into moments before. Setting Jayce down outside the barn doors, she tells her son, "Stay here Jayce. I will be right out." With that, she barges into the barn to find a gun pointed in Owen's direction.

Jess hears the man who is tied up ask Jaden to take the gun down. She does not know why, but she recognizes the stranger's voice.

Enraged at Jaden for pointing a gun in her son's direction, Jess swipes the shotgun from Jaden's hands and quietly threatens, "If you ever point a gun at my son again."

She shoves the gun at Jacob before going to retrieve Owen. He is still holding onto the stranger, who is cut, bused, and bloody.

But she feels a pain in her chest when she lays her eyes on her uncle's prisoner. Through all the bruises and greasy hair, she recognizes his face. As he weakly thanks her for taking the gun off the kid, Jess remembers all the times she has heard that deep voice. It is a voice that she thought she would never be allowed to hear again.

Jaden and Jacob are demanding that she get away from the man, but she ignores them.

She will not stand by idly as her family tortures Sam. The same Sam that was her boyfriend. The same Sam that she loves. The same Sam that is her boys' father.

"Sam," Jess says, barely above a whisper.

Looking up, he asks, "Jess?"

"How do you know her? Demon!" Jacob shouts.

Having been through this many times Sam says, "I'm not a demon."

Jess cups Sam's face in her hands and asks, "Is it really you Sam?" Tears have gathered in her eyes.

"Yes, but... am I dead?" Sam asks.

"No," Jess says.

"But how? I saw you burst into flames? You were cut. Bleeding!" Sam says.

"Get away from him," Jacob angered shouts as he goes to pull his niece from the prisoner.

Pushing her uncle, Jess threatens, "If you ever touch Sam again, I will handcuff you to that chair myself."

"He's a demon or some sort of creature. Jessica," Jaden argues.

"He does not even know about that stuff," Jess argues back.

"Wait. You know about demons?" A confused Sam asks Jess.

Equally confused, Jess asks, "You know?"

"Yeah, I'm a hunter," Sam explains.

"You're supposed to be in law school," Jess counters. She did not know Sam knew about anything supernatural, much less that he hunted the things. After all the time she spent dating the guy, what does she really know about him?

"I dropped out of Stanford after you died. How are you even alive anyway?" Sam asks.

Irritated that his niece is conversing with Sam, Jacob quickly explains, "I told her father about a deal he could make with the crossroads demons. Now, how do you know my niece?"

"This is your niece? What have I gotten myself into?" Sam sighs as he throws his head back in disbelief and frustration at the situation.

"This is Sam, who I lived with at Stanford," Jess replies, hoping her family would catch on.

Jaden's eyes widen as he realizes who Sam is to Jess. More importantly, if Sam is some sort of monster, as they believe, what are Owen and Jayce?

Despite Jacob and Jayden's protest, Jess undoes Sam from the handcuffs, but Sam takes a minute to steady on his feet. "I'm taking him inside the house to get cleaned up," Jess says, leading her boyfriend out of the barn, Owen and Jayce trailing after her.

As Jess wipes the blood from Sam's face, Sam gently grabs her wrist. "I thought you were dead," Sam says, looking directly into her eyes.

Setting the bloody rag down, Jess lets him know, "I would have let you know I was alive if I knew that you knew about all of this craziness. Uncle Jacob was the one that told me about everything after my dad made a deal with a crossroads demon to bring me back. It is not like I could show up back at class after bursting into flames. You realize how strange that would have looked."

He nods. "I guess you're right." Then Sam asks, "Now, the gruff-looking guy is your uncle. The other is-?"

"My cousin," Jess explains.

Sam smiles that Jaden is only Jess' cousin.

Catching onto what Sam was thinking, Jess says, "Wait. You thought that Jaden was my boyfriend?" She shakes her head. "No way. Not even if we weren't related."

"Good to know," Sam says.

Taking in how beat up Sam is, Jess sighs, "They really did a number on you."

"I've had worse," Sam says honestly.

After Jess cleaned Sam up, Sam decides that as much as he would like to spend time with Jess, he is exhausted. She showed him to a room where Sam fell asleep in his clothes on top of the covers. He wakes to Jess and her family arguing, likely about him. Jacob and Jaden would have liked to kill Sam rather than invite him into their house. Needless to say, they were not too happy Jess decided to patch Sam up.

When Sam enters the hallway, a little blond headed kid runs into his legs. Sam and the kid are both confused, but the kid runs off into another room.

Jess apologies, "Sorry, that was Jayce."

Smirking, Sam asks, "Does everyone around here have a name that starts with a 'J'?"

"Just about. The only one around here who has a name that doesn't start with a 'J' is Owen," Jess explains.

Out of curiosity, Sam asks, "So, who else lives around here?"

"Just, my uncle, cousin, and I. Plus the kids, Jayce and Owen," Jess says.

"Owen? Was that the kid that came up to me while I was tied up in the barn?" Sam asks, remembering the brunet from earlier.

Jess rubs her arm nervously. Sam has no idea who the kids belong to. Jess hoped to tell Sam someday, but she did not know this day would come so soon. Knowing the hectic life her uncle and cousin live, she can only imagine how Sam's life as a hunter is. It may be best to ease Sam into the news. At the same time, she knows that telling Sam is the right thing to do.

Before Jess can say anything, Owen comes barreling down the hall and crashes into Sam's leg, as Jayce had done before. When Owen holds his arms up, Sam does not hesitate to pick up the little kid.

"What's your name bud?" Sam friendly asks.

"_Owen. What's your name_?" Owen asks in a toddler's voice.

Sam smiles at the fact that the kid is communicating with him. "Well, my name is Sam."

A grin spreads across the toddler's face. "_Me too_!"

"I thought your name was Owen?" Sam asks, thinking the kid just likes to say he has the same name as people he meets.

Owen nods. It is not that often he talks to anyone other than the occupants of the house.

"Usually that one is shy," Jess happily comments.

Smirking, Sam says, "I'm good with kids." Jess can't help but notice how natural Sam looked holding onto their son.

Jayce runs by, and Owen squirms to get out of Sam's arms. "Alright, bud. I'll put you down." Owen goes chasing off after his brother as soon as his feet touch the floor.

"Who do the kids belong to?" Sam asks with a smile.

Jess feels her chest tighten and her heart quicken. She never actually thought that she would get to introduce Sam to his kids. Nervously, she says, "They... They're mine."

Sam's smile drops. His face is slack. He is processing the information. After he does, he gets angry for a quick second, but that passes immediately. Sure he wished that Jess had not had children with another man. In his mind, that can be the only option. Jess has kids, so she must have had them after she got brought back to life. In Sam's mind, she must have gotten into another relationship pretty quick too because Owen and Jayce look over two years old. After trying to think of something to say, Sam settles on, "They seem like good kids."

"Jayce and Owen are good kids." Seeing disappointment in Sam's eyes, Jess adds, "Owen looks a lot like his father."

Sam's heart continues to sink. "Is he still around?" Thinking that he may have asked too much, Sam says, "Never mind. I should not be asking. I was just wondering who he was because I have not seen him around." Sam finally decides to shut his mouth.

"Sam... about that," Jess starts, but she is interrupted by Sam.

Holding his hands up in submission, he says, "I know. I have asked too much."

Grabbing his hand, Jess drags Sam into the bathroom. "Look in the mirror." Sam does as he is told. Pointing at the reflection, Jess says, "This is their father."

It takes Sam a minute to comprehend the information. "T-Their- Their mine?" Sam is absolutely flabbergasted.

Jess wraps him up in an embrace. "Their yours."

"But how?"

Jess reveals, "I was pregnant with twins when I was killed, your twins."

Sam holds Jess tight for a few minutes trying to take what she said to heart. He never thought that Jess was alive. To think that they have children is nearly incomprehensible. Taking a step back, Sam runs a hand through his hair. "I'm a father." Jess nods. "I have twin sons!" By now, Sam is beaming. "What are they like? Who was born first? Do they know about me?"

Placing a hand on his chest, Jess laughs, "One question at a time." Smiling at her boyfriend, Jess says, "Jayce was born first. Yes, I have told them about you. And you can see what they are like for yourself."

Jess goes into the living room, Sam trailing after her, to find the rest of her family is there. "Can you leave us alone for a while?" Jess asks her cousin and uncle. Jacob and Jaden grudgingly go outside to the barn.

"Wow," Sam breaths as he looks at his children. For the first time, he takes in their features and every move they make.

"Sam," Owen says wattling up to the oldest Winchester in the room.

Bending down to their level, Jess corrects, "I think that Sam would rather you not call him by his first name."

"Then what do Sam want to be called?" Owen asks. Jayce is listening, but he is also playing with toys.

Looking over at Sam, Jess grins before turning back to the toddler. "Call him Daddy."

"Daddy?" Jayce and Owen ask in unison. They have heard all about their father, but they have never met him before.

"Hey, kiddos," Sam greets. Immediately, both boys run into Sam's arms. Owen starts balling and crying about his father finally being here. Jayce is trying to hold back his tears, but he is failing miserably. Sam just hold them close. "I love you, Jayce. I love you, Owen. I will never leave the two of you." Jess just smiles as she watches her family.

* * *

**I would love any comments/reviews! This was an old fanfic that I went back and finished up. I hope you have enjoyed it! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
